


I'm Falling

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tucy, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Have you ever called someone and said something you never meant to say over the phone? Only to realize it AFTER you hung up with the other person?
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	I'm Falling

Tim Bradford had just finished reading the report in his hand, when the cell phone laying on his desk vibrated once. He glanced over, tapping the screen to read the words, _‘How’s your first day?’_ accented with a smiling emoji.

 _‘I hate paperwork.’_ He responded back, settling the phone back onto the polished wood, signing off on the report as he picked up another one, glancing at his email pulled up on the computer on the side of his desk.

He was halfway through the report on a domestic dispute when his phone rang, her contact image popping up on his screen.

“Hey.” He smiled into the phone.

_“Hey yourself.”_

“How’s your day?”

 _“You know… A wreck here, a domestic there…”_ she told him as another voice in the background piped up.

_“Don’t forget the drunk and disorderly at eleven Lucy.”_

_“Thanks Jackson.”_ She said, he could practically see her rolling her eyes. _“That guy was something else. What about you? Missing the street yet?”_

Tim leaned back in his chair. “Always. And my day is going fine, but I’m about to go cross eyed reading reports. Think you can check in code 7 for a few?”

 _“Hmmm… I think I can work it in, what do you think Jackson? Can we squeeze in a lunch break?”_ she said, asking her partner. _“Jackson said yes but as long as it’s at the food trucks in the plaza.”_

“Meet you there in ten?”

“ _7-Adam-11 respond to the area of Biloxi’s Sandwich Shop, 1568 Hudson Avenue. Be in response to a silent alarm with no response from the store.”_

 _“7-Adam-11 show us responding.”_ Jackson’s voice said, coming over the radio in Tim’s office. “ _Better make that thirty_.” She told him through the phone.

“Alright, I love you.”

 _“Love you too.”_ She said as she disconnected the call.

Tim placed the phone on the desk, picking up the report he had previously abandoned. ‘ _Wait_.’ Tim thought, before he could read the first line, his eyes growing wide as he mentally played back their conversation.

Twenty-Five minutes later Tim was walking across the street, hearing Lucy’s voice come over the radio that they had cleared their call and we’re checking in code seven. He went ahead and took the liberty of getting them a table, as he let the sun hit him, the sun warming his air-conditioned skin. His mind had been on repeat for the past thirty minutes, not able to get through the first line on the report.

“Hey.” Lucy said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey.” He returned, standing quickly to his feet. “Everything fine?”

“Yeah, some new hire didn’t know what the button was and hit it out of curiosity.” She told him rolling her eyes.

“Good. Good.”

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her boyfriend. “Everything ok with you? You’re acting weird.”

“What? Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“You’re really beginning to scare me.” Lucy said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him away from prying eyes. “What’s going on Tim?” she asked once they were far enough away, in the shade of the tall building beside them.

Tim looked at her, panicked. “Do you remember what I said and then you said back before you hung up?”

Lucy thought back to their conversation. “You mean when you told me you loved me and then I told you I loved you back?”

Tim nodded causing Lucy to laugh. “Babe, is that what this is about?”

He glared at her. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because, your face is priceless.”

“This is a serious matter Lucy!”

Lucy began giggling again. “Why because I love you too? I thought you knew that already.”

Tim sighed exasperated. “I did, I do. But I never wanted to tell you like that.”

Lucy felt her heart melt. “Tim, it’s ok. I promise.”

“But-“

Lucy stood on her tip toes, her boots scuffing against his as her lips met his passionately. Her fingers trailing over the stubble that cover his jaw as his hands landed on either side of her waist as she pulled away.

“It’s ok.” She whispered before smiling. “Tell you what, tonight I will make you my famous -well, according to Jackson it should be- famous chicken alfredo and you can tell me again.” Before she met his lips again, giving him a quick peck. “And again.” Giving him another kiss. “And again.”

Tim groaned against her lips. “Ok.”

“Now,” she said as she stepped back, grabbing one of his hands off her waist as she intertwined her fingers with his before dragging him back towards the table he had previously abandoned. “I believe we were overdue for lunch, correct?”

Tim couldn’t help the grin on his face, as she maneuvered them around the plaza, at how lucky of a man he is to have found her. And with her, he felt home.


End file.
